What Goes Up, Must Come Down
by HollyJane
Summary: When Bella's cleaning house she falls and hits her head. What happens when the impossible becomes possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**A Fan Fiction**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer:** What I'm about to write may come as a complete and total shock, but... I don't own Twilight. AHHHH!!

**BPOV**

Damn bugs. They're pesky. They're gross. They're…on my leg!

I screamed bloody murder and lifted my leg up, spinning around in a circle and batting at it with the towel in my hands. As soon as the bug fell off my leg I breathed a sigh of relief and sank to my knees, squishing it in a napkin and placing it in the trash.

The only reason I'm actually cleaning the house is because I need distractions right now. Edward is away hunting and Alice wanted to take me shopping but I refused, saying Charlie wants me to clean house. Something told me she knew I was lying but I guess Edward had convinced her to get off my case. Which is actually just fine with me.

I wiped the floor with cleaner and did my best to dry it. I stood up and lost my balance slipping on the wood. "Fabulous," I groaned as I fell, holding my hands out to protect my face. I hadn't seen the bed post in the way of my head…and my bad luck claimed me and I bashed my head on the wood, recoiling in pain.

And then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I had just gotten into my Volvo, ready to get home and be in the arms of my Bella, when my cell phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. I brought it out immediately and opened it frantically when I the cover said 'Alice.'

"Hello?" I said hastily, nervously.

"It's Bella!" Alice shouted.

Panic overtook me and I took about a millisecond to panic, pressing on the gas pedal before it quickly melted into rage. "What happened?" I demanded harshly, speeding down the empty street.

"I had a vision," she said at vampire speed. "Bella slipped and hit her head," she continued. It felt as though the nonexistent blood had drained from my face. Anything could happen if she hit her head. Amnesia, brain tumor, anything. "But when I reached her house—no one but a little girl was home, passed out in Bella's room on the floor."

Confusion overtook me. "A little girl? Well—where's Bella?!" I nearly screamed.

"Edward! I don't know! That's just it, I don't know!" She said, nothing but panic evident in her tone.

"I'm here." I said roughly, snapping the phone shut and parking in front of Bella's home. I ran at my fastest vampire speed into the house, not bothering to shut the front door as I sped up to Bella's room. Alice was sitting on Bella's bed, biting her nails as a little girl with mahogany hair and a pink corduroy dress and white sandals lay on the bed, out cold.

"Who is she?! Where's Bella?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Alice screamed back.

The little girl stirred in her sleep at our yells and mumbled under her breath. "N-n-n-n-oo, stupid bugs," she said in a pouty little girl tone.

"Call Carlisle," I demanded, coming over to the bed and picking the little girl up. She smelt oddly familiar. She smelt like a smaller form of freesia, Bella's scent. Alice nodded and ran from the room, chatting quickly with Carlisle on the phone downstairs.

The little girl relaxed visibly in my arms. My eyes softened at the site of her. She was so adorable. But where was my Bella? I stroked the little girls face gently. She was even more breakable than Bella, and I had never thought that would be possible. After a few long, agonizing minutes without Bella, Carlisle and the rest of the family were here and in Bella's room, surrounding the bed in which I was sitting on with the little girl cradled in my lap, sucking on her thumb. Even Rosalie showed up.

"Who is she?" Rosalie murmured, smiling slightly at the little girl in my arms.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaoooooommmmmyyyy!" the little girl mumbled, struggling restlessly in my arms.

"I don't know…" I could feel my eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

Carlisle studied the little girl carefully. "Hmm…what did you say happened again, Alice?" he asked, turning to a petrified looking Alice, biting her nails again.

"Well, I had a vision of Bella hitting her head and when I got here no one was home except this little girl, passed out on the floor." She said shakily.

Carlisle nodded and turned back to study the little girl.

"Why don't we wake her up and ask her what her name is?" Esme suggested softly.

Carlisle agreed, nodding at me to wake her. I pushed her hair out of her face as gently as I could manage and tapped her nose lightly. Her eyelids fluttered but remained closed. I tried again, pulling her up into a sitting position and tapping her back lightly. Everyone watched with guarded expressions.

The girl slowly but surely opened her eyes sleepily, yawning cutely. She balled her hands in little fists and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretching in my arms. We waited quietly. Finally, she took in her surroundings.

_Aw, so adorable… _I heard Rosalie coo in her head.

_Awwww! _Alice and Esme thought in unison.

_So sweet and innocent. Maybe I could teach her how to pull a prank… _Emmett droned on with plans of teaching her sports and pranks.

_Hmmm… _Carlisle thought. I listened closely. _Edward, I know you're listening. And this may come as a shock, but… I think this little girl might be Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**A Fan Fiction**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett. Nor any of the other Twilight characters. DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

* * *

I gave him a look of pure insanity. "Carlisle! That's impossible!"

"Think about it Edward. Bella hits her head and passes out and we all get here and nobodies home except this little girl and there's no trace of Bella. She even smells like Bella faintly, with the same hair. Can you read her thoughts any?" he raised his eyebrows, challenging.

I looked down at the little girl who starred at us with big, chocolate brown eyes with honest curiousity, her head cocked to the side slightly. I listened closely, but her child-like thoughts were not there. "No…" I whispered.

Everyone's breath caught.

"Impossible!" Rosalie shouted angrily. "That is not Bella!"

"But it is, Rose," Alice said quietly. "Look at her. It has to be."

They all looked at Bella who started to squirm in my lap, clearly not comfortable with being the center of attention.

"Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" Esme asked softly.

"Bella." She pouted unintentionally, her lips puckering adorably as she said her name.

Everyone gasped, even Rosalie.

"Bella…?" I asked hesitantly, reaching out slowly to touch her cheek. Just like Bella and not like any normal human, she didn't recoil from my cold touch. In fact, she smiled childishly and leaned into my touch.

_Haha! Eddie's fiancée is a little kid! _Emmett laughed internally. I shot him an icy look which wiped the smirk off his face immediately.

_Oh dear. What about the wedding? Edward can't get married to a little girl! _Esme started to panic.

_First things first. We have to go shopping. Bella won't mind, she doesn't know she hates shopping just yet… _Alice mused.

_How are we going to explain this to Charlie? _Carlisle thought.

_Poor Edward. Although it is kind of funny… _Jasper sighed internally.

"Well?" Rosalie spoke up, annoyed. "What are we going to do with a mini Bella?"

Alice smiled devilishly. "Absolutely not." I snapped. "She is going to stay with us and we're all going to pretend we're on a family vacation. That's what we'll tell Charlie. Alice, will you call him and tell him that please?"

Alice nodded and dashed out of the room, followed by an annoyed Rosalie. How could she hate Bella? She looks like she's six years old for crying out loud and Rosalie treats her like a nuisance! Jasper slowly left along with them, leaving just Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and me. And of course a curious looking Bella. Her eyes were just as big as before, wide and curious, observing everything we do.

"So, sweetie, how old are you?" Esme asked, kneeling down in front of Bella.

Bella's lips pouted again. "Five and a half."

Esme giggled and Bella smiled, ducking her head so she was looking at Esme through her thick fringe of lashes. "What be funny?" she cocked her head to the side, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Esme waved. She then looked at me, her eyes longing. _Oh, please Edward dear, could I hold her? _I nodded reluctantly and Esme reached out slowly, carefully, and picked Bella up, hitching her on her hip, one arm around her back as she bounced her.

Bella giggled as she bounced and clapped her hands. I felt a smile spread across my face. Although Bella was, well, a child, I still loved her. Just not in the lustful way, but I still loved her like she was my wife-to-be. I sighed, looking down at my hands which were folded in my lap. Suddenly, Bella's giggles stopped and she begged to be put down.

Esme frowned slightly and set Bella on the floor, which she got on her hands and knees and crawled up to the side of the bed, peering up at me. "Why you so sad?" she asked in a shockingly adorable way.

I laughed, along with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice bounced back in the room, or more like skipped, and smiled at us. "I told Charlie that we were going on a vacation to the Bahamas as a family and that we invited Bella at the last minute and that our plane leaves in an hour. I told him she loved him and then hung up. He bought it happily thanks to moi." She beamed, clapping and bouncing in place.

"Okay, let's get Bella out of here before Charlie gets back then." Carlisle said, motioned towards the door. I sighed and picked Bella up and smiled up at me and somehow, her eyes were still deep like no other brown eyes I had ever seen. That satisfied me to no end and I smiled back at her as I walked down the steps and to my Volvo.

"Here, Alice," I said, throwing her the keys. "You drive. I'll sit in the back with Bella since she has no car seat." She nodded and slid into the drivers seat as I got in the back and set Bella on my lap. She didn't seem uncomfortable at all to the cold provided by yours truly.

"Who are you?" Bella questioned softly, touching my cold cheek with her warm finger tips.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Edweeeeerrrrdd…." she mused, puckering her lips in thought.

I smirked at her. I heard Alice laughed under her breath and I turned to scowl at her. She stiffened and concentrated on driving. I smiled, satisfied.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called from the front seat. Bella whipped her head around, her pony-tail slapping me in the face. I pried her hair from my face and patted it down on her head and wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Who you be?" Bella asked.

"My name is Alice, Bella." Alice said cheerfully, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

Bella squealed and bounced in my lap. I sighed. "Alice!" Bella repeated excitedly.

"So, Bella," Alice mused thoughtfully. "How would you like to go shopping with the bestest sister you could ever have?"

Bella recoiled like she had been slapped, slamming into my chest. "Shopping?" she asked frantically. I stifled a laugh. "No shopping! No,no,no,no!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a loud laugh, and Alice gave me a sour look.

"Yes, shopping!" she snapped exasperatedly. Bad move, Alice. Bella turned to bury her little face in my chest, her nose skimming my collar bone. I felt her lips pucker against my skin and I rubbed her back soothingly as she began to cry.

"Nice one, Alice." I growled.

Suddenly, Bella took me off guard by rubbing her hand up and down my chest which was trembling slightly from my low growl. "Let's play castle. I'm the princess and you're the prince." She said, smiling impishly.

Alice broke out into a roar of laughter as we pulled into the drive way. I smiled down at her, she was just like a smaller, innocent version of Bella. Which she was… "Okay." I said, which caused Alice to fight more giggles that threatened to surface.

"Yay! Okay! I need a dress…a wand…a crown…" she mused, cocking her head to the side in thought, her hands lying unconsciously on my chest. I laughed softly and picked her up bridal style, making sure to be extra careful with her small, exceedingly fragile frame and led her into the house to our awaiting family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**A Fan Fiction**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer:** OMG GUESS WHAT?! I don't own Twilight. Shocker, right?! :)

* * *

"Oh!" Alice clapped, bouncing next to us as we stood in the family room. "Let me design your outfit! Pretty please, Bella?" she got down on her knees so she was eye level with Bella as I set her down and she clung to my legs.

"Okay!" Bella squealed, letting go of my legs and embracing Alice in a hug. Alice was just as a happy and hugged her back, but Bella pulled back with a warning look in her eyes as she held up her hand as if to stop traffic. She tilted her head to the side, facing away from Alice slightly with her eyes closed partially. "But!" she amended quickly. Everyone's breath caught in the room as they watched Bella curiously. "On a couple of conditions," she said in the sweetest, lightest voice I could ever imagine. Alice looked upset as she pouted. "No sparkles, no heels, and no pink." Alice smiled gratefully and clapped. "You can also pick the color." Alice beamed at the mini Bella and went to hug her but Bella stepped back quickly. "As long as it's blue."

I couldn't help it anymore. Everyone including me burst out into laughter as Alice's face showed true disappointment. "Fine." Alice said stubbornly. She then smiled again, grabbing Bella's hand. "Come to my room and we can dress you up all princess-like!" Alice squealed.

I laughed again and sat down at my piano, sighing in frustration. How in the world had Bella become a five year old? It's simply impossible! But yet, here again, the impossible is made possible. Is it simply me or has the world gone mad?

Shaking my head slightly, I began to play Bella's lullaby without a second thought. After playing Bella's lullaby, Esme's song, and a whole bunch of other compositions I had come up with over the years, I heard Alice dragging a reluctant Bella down the stairs. "Come on, Bella," I heard Alice whine. "You look stunning. And I'm sure once Edward sees that you're in trouble that he'll come and save the day!"

"That's a knight in shining armor, silly," I heard Bella's light, sweet voice from the stairs. A smile broke across my face immediately. "I'm a princess, not a damsel in distress!" Wow. Who knew that Bella, five years old, knew about knights in shining armor and damsels in distress and the differences between them and princesses and princes. She's always been wise for her age, though, so it didn't come as a total surprise.

"Oh, whatever! You'll get a kiss from him either way!" I smiled, rolling my eyes slightly.

I heard a small intake of breath from Bella. "K-kiss!? I can't kiss him! He's got cooties!"

I laughed quietly.

"Nonsense, Bella. Only icky five year old boys have cooties. Edward is cootie-free." Alice reassured her.

"Promise?" I could almost picture Bella's lips puckering in that adorable way.

"Promise." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Their footsteps continued down the steps and they stopped at the end of the stair case. I turned around, smiling fully to see my angel, in this case minimized, and when I saw her my mouth fell open. She has got to be the cutest five year old girl on the face of the earth. Her mahogany hair, thinner, though still rich and shiny, was pulled back in a bun and she had little blue butterfly clips across the top of her head with ribbons hanging down her back and she had a small blue dress on with white over-lace and cute ballerina flats with a white wand in her hand with a fluffy, pillow star at the top with shiny lace.

She was blushing, too! I heard Esme gasp and run over to Bella, snapping pictures with a camera that appeared in her hand out of thin air. Perhaps she got it with her vampire speed. Bella looked over at me, smiling shyly at first, before she grimaced. I cocked my head slightly in confusion and Alice seemed to understand because she too had on a grimace after she looked at me.

_Of course! How could I have not thought of this?! _Alice scolded herself. _You need to dress like a prince, Edward! _

My eyes widened. "Absolutely not, Alice!"

Bella pouted. "Pwease, Edward? It would mean awot to me." She ducked her head and looked up at me through her think lashes and her cheeks were round and her thick brown eyes captivated me, even at this young of an age. How pathetic is it that a _five year old_ has this kind of affect on me?

"Alice!" Emmett boomed. "Get her out of that!" _How dare she dress Bella up so…so…girly?! It's maddening! My sis is a tough, badass chick, not a frilly princess!_

"No, Emmett." Alice said stubbornly. "Edward and Bella are going to play 'princess', and Edward has to go dress up for Bella. Now, Edward, it's your turn." Alice turned to Esme. "Watch Bella while I go fix up Edward."

I reluctantly was dragged by an over-excited Alice to the stairs. "No!" I heard Bella's tiny voice cry. "No!" she said again, running over to me and wrapping her little arms around my legs. "Don't go, you stay here, now." She said, her voice strangely threatening for a girl her size, pointing to the floor beneath my feet. My eyes widened and I nodded obediently, sinking to the floor and crossing my legs.

The whole room laughed as Bella crawled her way into my lap.

_How adorable! _Esme thought as she snapped another picture. I sighed.

_Look at that. Bella is like a disease. A small, annoying disease. Poor Edward. _I glared at Rosalie. She was just trying to hide her tenderness towards the small Bella. She knew she wanted to hold her and play with her just as much as Esme and Alice did.

Bella lay across my lap, cuddling into my chest. I rubbed her back softly and she shivered slightly. I pulled my hand back but she just forced herself closer. I shook my head, smiling at her. Just like Bella.

The rest of the evening I sat at the end of the stair case, watching and listening to Bella as she took her nap in my lap. How she was comfortable like that I did not know but I was grateful that she wasn't avoiding my touch. That would hurt, as much as I tried to convince myself other wise. No matter what age, Bella seemed to want me. Maybe not in the same ways… but…

"Edweeerrrrdd…." Bella mumbled.

Esme walked over, a blue blanket in hand. "Here," she said softly, handing it to me. "From the looks of it, Bella's cold." I nodded and wrapped it around Bella's front and she accepted it sleepily, pulling it to her chin and snuggling mercilessly close to me.

"Edwwweeerrddd…" She continued. "Crazy monkey!" she jerked in her sleep.

I laughed softly and stroked her hair.

_Hey Edward, _Emmett's thoughts called. I looked over at him in confusion, making sure that I paid enough attention to where my hands were, making sure I didn't crush Bella's tiny frame. "Yea?" I answered.

"You might want to put her to bed, considering it's ten at night and she seems fast asleep…" he said distractedly. I starred in suspicion. _Alright fine! _His thoughts admitted, defeated. _I wanted to teach her how to throw a football tomorrow. Can I have a day with her, please, please, please? _

I scowled. "No, not the whole day. But you can have some time with her. Just…_please_. Be careful. She's even more fragile than before." I sighed.

He nodded seriously before grinning like a mad man. I sighed, picking Bella up. "You're right, I'd better get her to bed, though." I walked up the stairs carefully with a sleeping Bella in my arms, still wondering how Bella managed to become a five year old.

I reached my room and laid her down and tuck her sleeping form in the golden sheets, creating somewhat of a cocoon of blankets around her so I could hold her close without freezing her. She seemed to radiate less heat than she did which would make it simple to actually freeze her to death.

As Bella cuddled into my chest, my thoughts were consumed with the fact that Bella had actually managed to become a five year old. Insanity! It was impossible. It's not even physically possible to turn into a child again. Is it? Apparently it is. But it's preposterous! I had never thought I'd miss Bella so much. However, I'd rather this than to be separated from her completely.

**Feel free to review if you please :) It would make Miss Holly Jane oh so happy!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4./ **What Goes Up, Must Come Down**/ By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Too bad, so sad. I only own the plot. The rest goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella sighed contently in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered slightly as she stretched backwards, her arms extended out. I stroked her soft cheek, softer than ever from her adolescent state, and she placed her tiny hand over mine. She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes completely, starring at me with those familiar, warm brown eyes. "Good morning, Bella." I said, bringing her close to me. I missed Bella. The older Bella. The way when she would wake up and be ecstatic to see me. Instead, this Bella's eyes were alight with just curiousity and pure, childlike happiness.

As Bella slowly relaxed in my arms and began to drift asleep again, the door busted open, startling Bella to jump out of my arms. Alice and Emmett stood grinning stupidly in the doorway and I scowled at them.

"Edward! I believe we had a deal!" Emmett practically stomped with his big size over to the bed. Bella gripped my shirt, starring up at Emmett. It took a moment to realize that she was scared of him. With a shocking realization, I scowled at Emmett, seeing him through Bella's eyes. She was tiny and he was like a freaking bus.

"Emmett!" I growled. "Step back. You're scaring her."

Emmett pouted, stepping back. "Sorry." He looked up at Bella warily. "Hey Bella! Wanna hang out with me?" he put on his best happy grin.

Bella sat up and practically jumped at him, giggling. Emmett caught her happily, bouncing her on his hip. "I'm going to teach you how to throw a football, play a prank, eat twenty hot dogs in three minutes…" he droned on and on, chatting animatedly to a clueless Bella who looked like she wasn't even listening, just looking at Emmett and smiling happily, nodding at the wrong times.

Alice scowled at Emmett. "I call her next!"

"No!" Emmett growled. "You're not taking her shopping and playing 'princess,' with her. She's better than that! Isn't that right, Bella?" he turned to smile at Bella who starred at Alice, clapping excitedly.

"Princess!" she squealed, reaching for Alice. I smile slightly.

"HA!" Alice pointed her finger in Emmett's face. "She wants to!"

Emmett grimaced. "She's just a child. She doesn't know what she wants."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I know she's a girl and girls like princesses and castles and fun not _sports_." She shuddered at the last word.

Emmett rolled his eyes and turned to gallop down the steps like a horse with an excited Bella on his back, screaming and flailing her arms in the air with an a bouncing and clapping Alice right on his trail. I followed them silently, watching through the window as Emmett and Alice played football with Bella outside. She fell more than once and I couldn't help but notice how she was so much the same, five years old or eighteen years old, she'll always be the klutzy Bella we all love.

Bella stumbled in the door in shorts and a pink short sleeve t-shirt with a sparkly heart in the middle, her small body covered in dirt and dust from head to toe, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat she was drenched in. Emmett and Alice followed her in, and somehow they managed to be just as clean and spotless as ever. Alice took Bella's hand and led her to the stairs but Bella had somewhat of a longing look on her face as she looked at me with her wide brown eyes and her adorable face contorted into a pout. I smiled, realizing she wanted saving from the Party Princess Alice of Doom.

"Bella, come here," I said simply, causing a confused Alice to let go of Bella's hand momentarily. That's all it took for Bella to come running to me at a speed that surprised me for a five year old human little girl. She climbed into my lap, seeming oblivious to how soiled she was, not caring that she was soiling me as well in the process of sitting on my lap. She looked up at me gratefully and smiled tenderly.

"Edward!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging herself close to me.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly. "Hi to you too." I said, kissing her forehead lightly. I looked down at her and she seemed to be blushing, playing with her hands that were rested in her lap.

"Edward I have a secret to tell you." She whispered quite loudly. Five pairs of vampire eyes locked on the both of us, their faces all smug and curious. Rosalie looked kind of peeved.

"What's that, Bella?" I whispered back, playing along.

She giggled. She then sat up, bringing her lips to my ear, my hands resting lightly on her back as I waited. Her breath blew against my ear momentarily and I wondered for a brief second if she was trying to seduce me. But, she was just five years old, I had to remind myself. She doesn't even know what the word means, let alone be able to do it. I waited patiently. "I like you. And one day we're going to get married."

I smiled hugely at her words when she pulled back to look at me, her wide, warm brown eyes mischievous and a small smirk on her face with her rosy cheeks.

_Aw, that was just so adorable, _Alice cooed.

_Hahaha! The irony of that is funny! _Emmett laughed internally.

_Bella doesn't even know how right she is. _Jasper smirked, radiating smugness from a mile away.

_Why does she have to be so cute?! _Rosalie brawled, a smile threatening to surface.

_I wish Carlisle were here to see this! _Esme thought happily.

Carlisle came home not too long after that, a napping Bella in my lap. Carlisle seemed frustrated and I tried to focus to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. _I had thought so much… I wonder… how could this be? Is it incurable? …Will she have to… Oh, no… what if…no way back?..._

"Carlisle?" I said pointedly.

He turned to look at me shamefully. _Edward, _he thought, exhausted. _I was at the hospital, working on finding some way to fix what happened to Bella. I can't think of a single thing…I was trying to come up with a cure but people were become suspicious so I had to come home and just tell them I was studying a new medical procedure, trying new things. I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry! _He thought frantically, pacing the room in deep thought.

I sighed heavily. "That's fine, Carlisle."

_No, no. _He insisted. _Let me think for a minute…_

I tuned out his thoughts as I woke Bella. It was only about 2:00 in the afternoon and the clouds were a dark, swirling grey. It seemed that it was going to storm tonight pretty hard. I wondered briefly how Bella would handle the deep, thunder that ricocheted the house every time it stormed.

Bella yawned slightly and smiled up at me. She was still covered in dirt and dust and she shifted uncomfortably in the dirty clothes. "Bath time." She said nonchalantly, hopping out of my lap.

I froze.

**Cliff hanger! Dun. Dun. _Dun_!! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down** by Holly Jane

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, obviously. If I did this would not be called a 'fan fiction'. Yeah... I sound pretty damn bitter, don't I? Lol, I love you all.

* * *

"Alice!" I finally screamed. She appeared by my side in a moment. She giggled.

"I had a vision of this," she said, cracking up again. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

I scowled at her. "Just get her a bath," I sighed, giving up and walking up to my room. I went to my room and turned on Debussy, settling myself into the bed, bringing my arms behind my head and trying to relax to no avail. Bella can't stay five years old forever. I can't wait so many years for Bella to grow up again and not remember anything that happened between us, either! I sighed dramatically, running a hand through my untidy hair. This was all so frustrating. If Carlisle didn't come up with anything I'd go mad. This is pure insanity!

After a few more minutes of endless, agonizing thoughts of how this happened and how we were possibly going to fix it, Bella run into my room, crawling onto my chest and laying her small, fragile head on my shoulder, wrapping her legs around my waist while her arms circled my chest as much as they could.

I wondered why Bella took a liking to me the most out of the family. I mean, Esme was so kind and caring towards her like a mother, and Alice was the best big sister Bella could ask for and Emmett was always goofing around with her and making her happy. Whenever I was with her I just sat there and did as she wanted to. I don't understand what's to like about someone as plain as me. Why did a child that was so full of life like Bella would want to hang around a seemingly frustrated and unhappy vampire trying to get his fiancée back?

I shook my head slightly in dismay. "Why you so sad?" Bella asked softly, touching my cheek with her soft, warm finger tips, caressing my whole face lightly while starring into my topaz eyes with her large brown ones. Always so curious. Bella was always curious about everything I did, no matter what age, but when she was older it was a more concentrated form. This five year old Bella's curiousity was simply up brought by her adolescence, seeing the world through her small and observing eyes would obviously make her curious about anything and everything.

"I'm not sad. Why do you ask that?" I said, rubbing her back.

"You sad." She stated fiercely. "Lying is bad. It's a no-no."

I pursed my lips, debating whether I should vent my feelings to a five year old. I sighed finally, giving in. "I'm sad because I lost my wife." I said, my voice profusely upset, even to someone as young as Bella it was painfully obvious.

"You lost your wife?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side.

"Wife-to-be, really. But still, my fiancée nonetheless."

"Fiancée?" she repeated dubiously.

I sighed deeply again. Of course. What was I thinking, talking about this with her? She wouldn't understand and I'd have to explain everything and that would be extremely irritating and practically pointless in the end. She'd be confused and tired by the end of my incomprehensible rant and I would feel no justice or satisfaction. I took a deep breath and smiled at Bella with effort. "Never mind. I'm fine. What do you want to do?" I asked, pulling us up into a sitting position.

"Horsie!" she squealed.

I starred at her in blatant surprise. "Horsie?" I repeated skeptically.

"Yes! I'm the princess and you're the horsie, now, get down on the floor." She said, pointing to the floor. Who knew that Bella was so bossy as a kid? You'd never guess by the lack of back bone the older Bella had.

_Aw, poor Eddie, _I heard Rosalie's thoughts from the doorway chant sarcastically. I growled up at her as Bella climbed on my back as I was on my hands and knees. _You know… _she mused, _you could always take Tanya up on her offer. At least she isn't a five year old. _She smirked deviously and I growled fiercely, jerking upright, Bella tumbling off my back and onto the floor.

Rosalie looked taken aback as I glared at her right about the time Esme, Alice, and Emmett were in the doorway, looking for the source of noise. "Oh, Bella!" Esme cried, running over to Bella who was wrapped in a ball on the floor, crying silently.

"What happened?!" Alice squealed, running over to Bella and rubbing her arm as she continued to cry. I instantly felt horrible, so guilty that I had hurt Bella.

"Why don't you ask Rosalie?" I snapped, advancing towards her threateningly. She did look a little guilty as she stood in the doorway, holding one of her arms with her hand. Emmett glared at me from behind Rosalie and I sighed, turning back to Bella. She pouted at me and turned away as Esme and Alice tried to soothe her. "Are you happy, now, Rosalie?!" I yelled, spinning around and thrusting my hands out in the air dramatically.

She was looking at the floor but shot her head up. "How is this my fault?" she very nearly screeched. "You're the one the stood up and made her fall!"

Jasper was in the doorway now and I could feel the calmness saturating in the air and I easily let it calm my nerves. I grunted as I turned back to Bella and stroked her arm lightly. She looked at me dubiously before jumping into my arms, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Thank you," I said to all of them, throwing a quick scowl at Rosalie.

_What happened? _Esme inquired softly in her thoughts.

"I'm sure Rosalie would be thrilled to tell you." I said, turning and walking out of the door as the first of many thunders came from the sky.

_I'm sorry, Edward, _Rosalie thought, but the tone of her thoughts told me she was far from sorry. _But you're the one that stood up. How was I supposed to know you'd take it so personally? _She thought stubbornly.

"Maybe if you weren't such a priss in the first place, Rosalie, we wouldn't be in this situation." I said roughly.

"That's all it is!" Rosalie called back angrily. "A situation!"

I sat on the couch in the living room, wiping away Bella's tears with my thumb, rubbing her back lightly with my other hand. Every one piled into the living room and took various seats as usual.

"Carlisle, when do you think…?" Alice asked softly.

Carlisle shook his head sadly and all of our shoulders slumped. _Edward, _Carlisle thought. _I was thinking… We might want to relate to how Bella can get back to herself with how she got in this condition in the first place. After all, what goes up must come down. Surely it's not as simple as that but I'm sure that if we look close enough that the answer—_

"Carlisle!" I shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. Bella cringed away from my loud voice and I patted her back sorrowfully. "That's brilliant!" I exclaimed, not quite so loud this time.

Esme looked at Carlisle in confusion, along with everyone else. "That's seriously annoying," Emmett growled.

"Well," Carlisle said calmly, entwining his fingers and resting them under his chin as he thought of how to explain it. "We could relate to how Bella got this way…with how she could get back to herself."

**Review. I need inspiration to keep writing! That's where you come in! :**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down **By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

Everyone still seemed confused. "Let me explain more…carefully." Carlisle mused, pacing the room, deep in thought. His thoughts were scattered profusely as he spoke the words aloud. "It's sort of a…what goes up must come down situation. Since Bella hit her head and ended up like this, or perhaps fell and ended up like this, maybe if she fell and hit her head again then…" he trailed off suggestively as he waited for everyone to catch on.

Suddenly awareness dawned on all of them and they all smiled, nodding their heads. But then it hit me. "We can't hit Bella on the head…" I said unsurely. "What if it didn't work and we ended up giving her a concussion or something? The situation would be much far worse!"

Carlisle nodded seriously while everyone grew quiet in stony silence. "It's a risk we'll have to be willing to take, Edward." He said calmly, surely. I had a funny feeling he was Dr. Cullen and not Carlisle, the father figure when he said this.

I debated it for a moment as everyone watched me warily. After what seemed like forever a decision was made. "Instead of hitting her on the head, why don't we let her alone and see if she falls and hurts herself again…maybe that's what caused it and that's what needs to be done to… 'undo' it. Her hurting herself unintentionally, perhaps?" I inquired.

Carlisle nodded, seeming to like the idea. "Yes. That's probably best, considering I don't think any of us would like to bring harm to Bella in any way, intentionally…"

I shot an icy glare at Rosalie who looked at her feet. _Shut up, Edward, _she scolded. _I would never hurt Bella how dare you even think such a thing!_

I sighed heavily and sat Bella down. She smiled up at me childishly and I smiled back weakly. She seemed to understand my distress and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She studied everyone in the room, watching her. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Why you all look at me?" she asked, annoyed.

Everyone laughed softly. "And so now we wait?" Emmett questioned.

"Wait for what?" Bella asked.

Nobody answered. _Well, now we wait for Bella to hurt herself. Boy never thought I'd think that. _Carlisle chuckled internally. I shot him a disapproving look and he laughed out loud before leaving with Esme.

_So now we can just have fun with a five year old Bella until then! _Alice thought happily.

For the rest of the night Alice and Emmett sat in the middle of the living room floor playing games with Bella like Crazy Eights and Go Fish. "No fair!" Emmett shouted at a confused looking Bella. "You so cheated!"

Bella pursed her small lips to keep from laughing. Alice looked at Emmett levelly. "Emmett. For the love of all things good in this world. Bella is five years old how could she possibly cheat?"

"She's a mastermind! She's a cheater! The devil in disguise!" Emmett sneered, throwing the cards on the floor and stomping away.

Alice shook her head and Bella started giggling. Bella motioned with her small hand for Alice to come close. Alice's eyes brightened. _Oooooooo! Secrets! _Alice leaned forward anxiously and angled her ear at Bella's mouth. "I cheated!" Bella whispered in Alice's ear.

Alice gasped. She then grinned deviously. "Wait!" she held her hand up and a confused expression dominated her features. "How do you cheat at Go Fish?"

Bella just giggled in response. Alice shrugged and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on let's go play dress up!" Alice skipped along, dragging a depressed looking Bella up the steps.

"No dress up," Bella muttered. Alice ignored her.

I laughed and Emmett came up to me, grinning. "Arm wrestle ya?"

I shook my head no and rested my head on my knees. Emmett sank down on the couch next to me, wrapping a muscular arm around my shoulder. "C'mon, Edward," he complained. "You're acting like you did before you met Bella. All mopey and sour. Bella will be fine. I'm pretty sure Carlisle is right about the whole 'what goes up must come down.'"

I sighed heavily. "But what if it doesn't work? What if Bella doesn't remember?"

"You're so pessimistic," he mumbled under his breath. "C'mon!" he complained suddenly. "Just…be happy and things will work out fine! You have to let your worries go, c'mon, shake it off." He shuddered and grinned at me.

"Easy for you to say. Your wife isn't a _five year old_." I muttered grumpily.

"Technically she isn't your wife. Yet." Emmett corrected solemnly.

I starred at him stupidly. "Thank you Mr. Technical." I snapped.

He laughed. "Still, I get your point. I'm sorry, bro."

"It's fine," I finally said.

Suddenly we both heard a loud crash from upstairs. "DAMNIT BELLA YES YOU WILL WEAR THAT PINK DRESS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Emmett doubled over in laughter and I just scowled at him impatiently.

"Nooooooo!" I heard a protestant Bella scream. "I WILL NOT!"

"YES YOU WILL!" Alice screeched. I heard Bella's tiny footsteps running but Alice must have caught her easily because her footsteps ceased. Bella started to cry uncontrollably.

"Edweeerrrrd!"

Emmett chuckled beside me. "Good luck…" he muttered before disappearing out the front door.

I sighed. "Some brother you are," I growled, walking up the steps to Alice and Jaspers room. Jasper was reading a book on the bed while Alice held up a pink dress with sparkles and a pouting Bella in the corner of the room. I swear Alice is like the devil in disguise. She was fuming at Bella who had her arms crossed and pouting, facing away from her.

"Alice," I said disapprovingly. "If Bella doesn't want to wear the dress don't make her."

"Edweeerd!" Bella squealed, jumping into my arms. I sighed, picking her up and hitching her on my hip as I starred at Alice.

"You huff a lot," Bella noted sweetly.

I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She imitated my sigh. "You huff a lot," she repeated.

I laughed loudly at that. Bella cracked a smile at me.

"Edward, leave!" Alice snapped. Bella pouted at her. "We were playing dress up, thank you."

Suddenly, Emmett bombarded into the room. For the love of Christ. He had a red cape on with a bigger letter 'E' in blue. "Emmmmmeeeetttt to the rescue!" he chanted, picking Bella up out of my arms and speeding out of the room.

"EMMETT!" Alice screeched, running after him.

I rolled my eyes. Jasper sat on the bed and continued to read as if nothing had ever happened. "How do you put up with Alice?" I asked impatiently.

He just shrugged, eyes never leaving the book. I sighed, smirking at myself as I realized I 'huffed' again, and went downstairs to find Emmett, Alice and Bella.

_Edward, dear, _Esme called internally. I turned to look at her. "Yes?" I asked. _I was wondering, if perhaps, maybe I could spend some time with Bella? _I nodded my head at her, smiling slightly as I realized it would get Bella away from Alice and Emmett. I didn't understand why they liked Bella the five year old so much, anyways.

_Oh, thank you! _She smiled, rushing out of the room in a hurry.

Why is it that I'm sharing Bella with everyone so much? Its like she's a fame and adolescent package deal.

The next morning, after Bella ate her breakfast and changed out of her pajamas, Emmett and Alice were by her side, pressuring her with questions.

"So, Bella…" Alice started casually.

"Do you want to play with me?" Emmett finished, smiling goofily at her.

I was a little concerned about having Bella play with Emmett after what he was up to with Rosalie last night. "Do you want to play with _me_?" Alice asked, pushing Emmett aside and holding up a green dress and a crown.

Bella wiped her mouth on her shirt and starred at them blankly.

Emmett pushed Alice aside and flexed his muscles in front of Bella. "How 'bout we go to the park, just you and me, buddy? You swing and I'll push and look at that." He pointed to his flexed muscle. "You could fly to the moon with these bad boys!" he kissed his biceps sweetly.

Bella giggled and Alice grimaced. "OR!" Alice said quickly, pushing Emmett away once more. "We could go to the mall and get some pretty princess outfits and accessories!" she dangled the dress in front of her.

Bella pouted and Emmett grinned. "Hey, buddy! Instead of that boring girl stuff, we could go to Chuckie Cheese's! They have games and everything!"

Bella nodded and reached out for Emmett. Alice growled, annoyed, and stomped out of the room. As I followed Emmett and Bella out into the living room, Bella squealed and reached over Emmett's shoulder to the TV which was set on MTV, Jasper and Rosalie sitting casually on the couch, not even paying attention to it.

"You wanna watch TV, do you, buddy?" Emmett grinned and snatched the remote of the coffee table in front of the couch and started flipping through channels, flopping down on the love seat, Bella in his lap.

"STOP!" Bella screamed suddenly, pointing to the TV as I sat down next to them.

Emmett paused on _Dora the Explorer_ and groaned as Bella got up and started dancing around the living room. "Couldn't we watch like Go, Diego, Go?" Emmett grumbled.

"What is Go, Diego, Go?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It's like a dude version of Dora the Explorer, I think…"

As the show progressed, Emmett and I actually found ourselves interested in it. Little kids shows are actually addicting in a very unhealthy way. Its like you can't look away after they suck you into it. Bella was sitting Indian style on the floor in front of us and Emmett was getting aggravated at the screen.

"It's right behind you, Dora! What the hell is up with that!?" He yelled, throwing his hands out.

It took everything I had not to laugh at how serious he was being.

"No, don't use your fucking backpack, just follow the trail!" he growled.

"Fucking?" Bella said, looking at Emmett and I in confusion.

Emmett and I exchanged a quick, frantic glance. "Uh…never say that again, Bella!" Emmett said hurriedly, biting his lip.

"Why? What does it mean?"

"It means something bad… uh…it's a no-no!" I told her, scooping her up quickly and setting her in my lap.

Bella starred at Emmett with wide eyes. "Ooooo!" She said, shaking her head with an utterly serious expression for a five year old. "You said a no-no." She said, pointing her finger at him. She then turned to me quickly. "Is Emmy going to be in trouble?"

I smirked at Emmett. "Yes. He's going to be punished. Oh, Rosalie…" I called tauntingly, even though she was sitting on the couch across from us.

Rosalie smirked at Emmett. Emmett starred at Rosalie, petrified from the devious look on her face.

_Hmmm, how shall I punish my wonderful husband for teaching a five year old inappropriate vocabulary? _

I just laughed, returning my attention to Dora the Explorer with Bella.

Lucky for me, it was a marathon and Bella insisted we watch every single episode. I swear my brain is melting out my ears.

**Poor Edward! Imagine watching Dora the Explorer for hours...yikes. I'm not even sure if there is such a thing as a Dora the Explorer marathon, but oh well. It's my story :) Review and I'll update like a speedy monkey! ...yeah...**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga, unfortunately. I only own this plot. Dang. I'm disappointed, too.

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers because really you guys are the reason to keep me going on this story! A quick thank you to ****Nellwantstobeavampaslo, ****your review actually made me laugh. Go speedy monkey! Thank you to everyone! I appreciate it sooo much. You don't even know! I love you all.**

* * *

After a couple of hours of Dora the Explorer, I decided I _needed _a break. Jasper was still sitting on the couch, his face buried in a Civil War book, Emmett and Rosalie were sucking face after I thought she was going to punish him…

Alice appeared by my side, holding 'The Little Mermaid' DVD. "It's fine, Edward!" she said cheerily, smiling at Bella who was starring at the TV in tense concentration, watching as Dora talked to 'Boots'. They couldn't have come up with a better name for a monkey that wears boots? These shows are not in the least bit creative. "You go hunt, I'll watch Bella!" she said excitedly, grinning.

I nodded warily and got up slowly, eyes on Alice as she bounced in place. "Are you positive, Alice?" I asked unsurely.

I saw Emmett push Rosalie out of the way out of my peripheral vision and I almost laughed as I turned to face him in confusion. "Hell. No." He said, glaring daggers at Alice who starred back at him in innocent confusion. _Who does she think she is, going to make my little sister watch…that girl movie!_

_Who does Emmett think he is, pushing _me _out of the way? Huh. Fine. No sex for a month. _Rosalie thought nonchalantly, studying her hot pink nails. I rolled my eyes. Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts were almost always identical like that. It must be because they're both simple, straight forward people. Rosalie was bit more shallow in some cases, but other than that….

_Emmett is just going to have to deal with it. _Alice thought grimly after a moment of confusion. "Its just a movie, Emmett."

"No it is not _just a movie_." Emmett spat, making air quotes. "It's a mermaid movie! Who the hell likes mermaids?"

"Little girls. And if I remember correctly…" she said, tapping her chin in fake thought. "Uh, BELLA IS A LITTLE GIRL!" Alice growled, dropping her hand from her face and glaring at Emmett.

At that, Bella looked up. She smiled at Alice and Alice grinned back, dangling the movie in front of her face like fish bait. "Hey, Bella, what do you think of this movie?"

Bella's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "ARIEL!" she screamed, standing up and throwing her arms around Alice. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed.

Emmett looked outraged. "Well, w-w-w-what about Dora?!" Emmett said, pointing to the flat screen TV where Dora was standing, talking to nobody since nobody was really watching.

Alice starred smugly at Emmett and Bella frowned at him. "Ariel." She said.

Emmett frowned at Bella. "Why?"

"Ariel." Bella repeated simply, turning back to Alice and smiling.

"Alright!" Alice squealed, running over to the DVD player at vampire speed and putting it in. Bella clapped and ran her way over to Alice, but tripped on thin air. So like Bella. I analyzed her fall with my eyes and if I didn't catch her she would hit her head against the side of the couch. Out of instinct, I sped to Bella's side and caught her mid fall.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice starred at me in outrage. "What?!"

"You idiot!" Emmett boomed, jerking up out of his seat.

It was then that I realized my mistake. "Oh." I bit my lip nervously.

"Carlisle!" Alice and Emmett called at once.

Esme appeared in the doorway instead of Carlisle, her hands soaked in a white sticky, repulsive smelling substance. Ice cream. "What is it?" she asked frantically, her eyes scanning the room and stopping on Bella's tiny frame in my arms. She glanced over her but couldn't find the problem and starred at us in confusion.

"Edward, the big idiot, caught her when she almost hit her head!" Alice screeched.

_Oh, phew, _Esme thought in relief, her shoulders slumping slightly. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled timidly. _I still want my time with her, dear. _I nodded my head in understanding and set Bella on her feet.

"It's alright, dears," Esme said aloud to them. "Don't be upset with Edward." She said, feigning disapproval. "He didn't mean to." She gave them the 'upset motherly' look.

Alice and Emmett glared at me and Jasper sighed. Rosalie didn't look like she really cared. I tried to block her thoughts; I really didn't want to know her selfish, cruel comments but they slipped through the delicate cracks of the block I tried to separate my mind from hers like a gush of a river. _So what if Bella stays five years old—_

I growled in her direction, cutting off her thoughts. She starred at me innocently, raising her eyebrows as if challenging me. I knew that I could kick her ass, but I don't think I would be on such great terms with Emmett if I hurt his 'Rosie.'

Alice continued to put 'The Little Mermaid' in, and I sighed, plopping down on the couch. Alice quirked an eyebrow at me. _I thought you needed a break? _

"Leave me alone." I muttered under my breath. She laughed.

Bella cuddled to my chest while sitting in my lap as we all watched the movie, and not even half way through the movie Esme came in and was wearing a dirty apron, splattered with chocolate sauce and other things I really didn't want to know what it was. She grinned at Bella and she squealed, taking the ice cream happily and scarfing down all of it. So now Esme is sitting with all of us, consumed by this movie with the rest of us.

_Wow, you would never guess how much Bella I see in Ariel! _Alice thought in an ironic tone, just as Ariel sang the last bit of 'Part of Your World' and sank back into the water with her hand outstretched towards the ray of lights.

_I mean, seriously, _Alice's thoughts went on. _Ariel wants to be human, except Bella wants to be immortal! Well, she wants to be a vampire. But that's like so ironic, they both want to be something they aren't for the man they love. OMG that's so romantic… _Did she just think 'O.M.G.'?

I glared at the screen and tuned her thoughts out. When the movie was over, Bella's stomach growled as if it were cued. "I'm hungry," she announced, not knowing we could hear almost every organ that worked inside her body.

"What would you like to eat, sweetie?" Esme asked as Bella hopped off my lap to stand up and stretch.

Bella thought for a moment in silence. She smiled hugely. "McDonald's!"

Rosalie crinkled her nose in distaste and Emmett grinned. _She can get the boys toy if we ask, can't we if she buys a happy meal? _

_Ugh. Those happy meals are so greasy. _Rosalie thought, narrowing her eyes at her husband as he grinned goofily at the small Bella. _I can't believe it. He'd rather go to McDonald's with a little girl than be with me? Well! I'm insulted…_

_McDonald's? Isn't that the food chain with the giant yellow 'M'? _Esme thought lightly. _Is that so healthy for a five year old?_

"McDonald's it is, kiddo," Emmett said cheerily, running over to her and picking her up, throwing her on his back. I wondered briefly if that hurt Bella, but she seemed unharmed as she smiled hugely at the back of Emmett's head.

We, which included Alice, Esme and I, followed Emmett and Bella to Emmett's jeep. I sat in the back seat with Bella in my lap and Alice was looking through a fashion magazine as she sat next to me with Esme in the passenger seat in the front and Emmett driving.

"Emmett, slow down!" Esme scolded, placing a hand on her heart with a frantic expression.

"Sorry, Mom." Emmett pouted and went from ninety-five to sixty-five.

"Here you go, sweetie," Esme said, handing Bella an ice cream cone from McDonalds as we all sat in the car, watching Bella eat her happy meal…happily.

Bella accepted it giddily while I took the remains of her food and stuffed them into the happy meal bag. Bella turned the cone around in her hand as she licked it and it was moments like these where I absolutely missed Bella. The older Bella would be self-conscious when she ate around me, watching her every move intently, but this Bella didn't really seem to notice.

When we got back to the house, I had agreed ungratefully to allow Esme to put Bella to bed tonight. She was ecstatic, but I couldn't help but feel like I was losing the little bit of Bella I had left by not being able to do this simple gesture.

The rest of the day was more laid back, Bella sitting on the floor as Alice attempted to give her a princess make over, Bella in full pout mode the whole time, and Emmett hovering around the room looking grumpy that Bella had to sit and endure the torture that Alice was scoping out on her. Carlisle and Esme worked together in the kitchen, trying to perfect a meal for Bella's supper, which Carlisle came in handy a great deal for that, being a doctor and all. We all had to sit at the dinner table, except Rosalie, she didn't really oblige that happily about being forced to sit at a table and wait for a kid to hurry up and eat, so she went off and did her own thing while we watched in fascination only a vampire could come up with while watching a little girl eat.

Finally it was time for Bella to go to bed and she came to me, holding her arms out. My eyebrows scrunched in pain at her little face, expecting me to pick her up. I bent down to her level and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Esme is going to tuck you in tonight, is that all right, Bella?" I hoped internally that she wouldn't deny me, because it wasn't really that much of a question and she really didn't have so much as a say in it…

She smiled, nodded quickly, and hugged me tightly. I melted at her touch. "I'll be in later tonight, okay?" she nodded again, smiling at me, and I kissed her forehead softly before standing up.

She took my hand and we waited at the top of the staircase for Esme. Surprisingly, Carlisle walked up the steps with Esme and they were both grinning happily, hand in hand, such as Bella and I were. I envied them a little bit. They could hold hands in an intimate way and I could only hold Bella's hand as a friend or a pal. I smiled at them anyways, and Bella yawned as Esme picked her up.

"Tired, sweetie?" she asked softly, stroking Bella's hair with the most gentle touch.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled softly, her eyelids drooping slowly. I yearned to reach out and cuddle with her small form but held it back as Esme and Carlisle walked into my bedroom, Bella cradled in Esme's arms lovingly.

I watched quietly from the doorway as Esme laid Bella down and Carlisle grinned at Esme from the corner of his eye. _Esme is so sweet when she's like this… _he thought warmly, watching his wife read Bella a story. "And the big bad wolf said, little pig, little pig, let me in!" Esme imitated a mean wolf's voice softly.

As soon as Esme was finished with the story, Bella was fast asleep. Carlisle and Esme kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Bella dearest," before coming out into the hall.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme flung her arms around me hastily, sobbing tearless cries into my shoulder. I hugged her comfortingly, patting her back softly as Carlisle watched, his eyes filled with compassion as he watched Esme. "That was wonderful," she whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you so much."

I laughed softly. "You're welcome, Mom."

She beamed at the word and hugged me one last time before she left with Carlisle.

I walked slowly into my bedroom and crawled into my bed, laying down and watching Bella sleep softly. She stirred and mumbled quietly and I smiled. She wrapped an arm subconsciously around my waist and I kissed her forehead softly and I froze when I heard her mumble something.

I listened closely, not sure I had heard correctly. Until I heard it again, that is.

"I wuvyoo, Edweerd."

**Sorry. This chapter is a lot longer than I thought and wanted it to be. Oh, well. You probably love me for making a long chapter. I mean, who wouldn't? LOL D Just kidding, just kidding. I'll be sure to get the next chapter up PRONTO. Go speedy monkey! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of it.**

By Holly Jane

My dead heart was soaring. I knew it meant little, though. She was five years old and didn't particularly know what the word 'love' meant. At least, not in the intimate way. But it still felt nice, knowing that she knew she felt something more for me than any of the others. I didn't hear her say, 'I love you, Emmett,' or, 'I love you, Alice,' or the same with Esme and such. At least she cared for me and…well, loved me.

Any who, it did feel nice. I was smiling all night, watching and listening to her sleep. I knew from Alice's thoughts that she was going to try and steal Bella away from Emmett, Esme and I today, but she was not getting by with that. She wanted to take Bella to the mall, but I don't think it would go over very well with everyone thinking we're in the Bahamas. Well, we did only tell Charlie, but Charlie knows people and talks. Charlie isn't exactly the social butterfly, but he did have friends down at the station that had wives as gossipers, and news travels fast in a small town.

Right as I thought that last thought, Alice busted into the room, purse in hand and a face etched in determination. Emmett scooted in close behind her with a stubborn expression and I laughed at them, seeing Alice so determined and Emmett so stubbornly set against the words about to come out of her mouth. _Edward, don't let her do it! _Emmett cried internally.

I laughed and sat up, trying not to wake Bella.

"Edward, don't you dare try and stop me, Bella and I are going shopping. Just us two. Nobody else." Alice demanded grimly.

"Alice, you know how Bella feels about shopping. And I don't think that's the best idea, considering people think we're on vacation. And people will wonder who she is. Word spreads fast."

Alice grimaced. _Well, I never really thought about that… But, Edward, that is so not fair! _"Come on Edward! I want to find something fun to do with Bella, at least! She's always so happy to hang around Emmett." Alice pouted and I felt my insides softening for my sister.

_Edward! _Emmett shouted in his thoughts. _Don't fall for the puppy-dog pout! It's a trick! Noooo—_

"Fine. But if you really want to have fun with her, let her have a say in the things you do together. I don't blame Bella for not having fun, you force her to do things." I smirked as she breathed in deeply, frustrated.

"Well she is _not _playing boy games! And it's not my fault Bella doesn't like girly stuff!"

"Note: she did, at first, remember? But then you over did it." Emmett said, pointing a finger in the air and curling it in an out quickly like a nerd.

Alice shot a glare in his direction. "Fine! What do you suggest we do?"

"You guys could watch a princess movie, again." I suggested. "Bella likes those movies."

Her face lit up. _Ohmygosh! Now's my chance to show her that being a princess isn't all that bad—I mean, we could watch Cinderella, Beauty in the Beast, or the Sleeping Beauty! Yeeesss…. _

"Princess-schmincess," Emmett muttered glumly, shooting a glare at me.

I chuckled and Bella yawned quietly, stretching.

Esme and Carlisle appeared in the doorway as soon as Bella's eyes opened fully and she smiled at everyone. "Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Good morning," we all said in return.

_Gosh—what's with all the love and emotion coming from over here? _I heard Jasper's thoughts right as he entered the room. He starred at everyone who was starring at Bella and he smiled, letting the emotion take him and feeling the love with all of us as we starred at Bella who starred back shyly.

"What are we doing today?" she asked quietly.

We all looked around, not really sure.

_Well, I did want to go shopping but noooo… _Guess who?

_Chuck E. Cheese's, _Emmett thought exuberantly.

_I wonder if Bella likes to color… _Esme wondered thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea, Esme," I said gratefully, nodding my head. She smiled and walked closer, Carlisle right behind her, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Bella, do you like to color?" Esme asked quietly, bending down so she was eye level with Bella who sat with me on the bed.

Bella squealed and nodded hastily. Esme smiled and Carlisle laughed, wrapping an arm around Esme's waist, though his thoughts were preoccupied with ideas on how to get Bella back without harming her in any way. He's come up with nothing so far.

After I made Bella her breakfast and she changed from her pajamas, Esme, Alice, and get this, even _Rosalie _sat down and watched Bella color in a coloring notebook with Crayola Crayons. Bella smiled at Rosalie every five seconds and Rosalie actually cracked a smile at her. Her thoughts were still on the petty side, but she was definitely warming up to her far more than she'd intended. And apparently last night she'd rethought the whole "no sex for a month" thing, considering what she and Emmett were up to last night…again.

The rest of the night I went hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, men bonding time I guess you could call it, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. _My _Bella. Not the five year old version, though she was lovely and cute as a button, I just couldn't stop thinking about the older Bella and I felt myself slip into a pout and lose the hunt. Jasper sensed my near-depressed state and patted me on the back soothingly, sending waves of reassurance at me, while Emmett smashed stones on the other side of the river.

"Come on, Edward!" Emmett yelled from across the river. "Don't be a Debbie Downer! Lil' Bella is cute, too!" he snickered. I picked up a rock the size of his head and chucked it at him. He dodged it artfully.

When we got back to the house, Bella ran up to me, her arms extended and her face alight with joy. I smiled half-heartedly and picked her up, hitching her on my hip and kissing her forehead lightly before pulling away and sighing quietly.

Bella never missed a beat. "You sad…" Bella said quietly. "Did I do something wong?"

"No, no!" I said quickly, loudly. "You did nothing wrong, Bella." I smiled fully with effort.

She shook her head and rested it on my shoulder. "I want to make you better."

Her words made my heart swell. "You just did, my angel."

She smiled widely and kissed my cheek quickly before turning away, her pony-tail slapping me in the face again and giggling quietly. I guess a kiss on the cheek when you're five years old is a pretty big deal. I laughed with her and she peeked at me from the corner of her eye, blushing slightly.

Alice beamed with joy as she skipped gracefully into the room, holding a large piece of construction paper and paints in the other hand. Bella turned her face to the side slightly to examine the art stuff and smiled. Alice managed to hold the art stuff and take Bella skillfully into her arms and bounce her. "C'mon, Bella," Alice said, turning around, ignoring my scowl completely as she walked away.

Suddenly, Alice stopped and dropped the art supplies along with Bella. Jasper reached out and caught Bella before she hit the ground—causing a confused Bella to stare up at Alice with tears in her eyes, probably wondering what she did wrong. "Alice?" Jasper panicked.

I took Bella immediately and let Jasper help Alice.

Her vision was odd. It was her cell phone. Then it registered. As her vision became more clear, the screen of her cell phone read 'Bella Home', which ultimately means one thing.

Charlie.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry about the lack of updates lately. I've been busy getting settled into school and all that, but we have a three day weekend coming up with an early out so that's almost four days and I promise to dedicate it to writing more chapters. I'm so sorry for the wait. I really hate it when that happens to me and I'm such a hypocrite for doing it to you. Please forgive me. -Holly**


	9. Chapter 9

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: Please tell me that you know by now. You don't?! I don't own Twilight or any related characters. **

* * *

"Hello…?" Alice answered ruefully.

_What good is a vision if it happens seconds after you see it with absolutely no time to prepare for it? Pointless. _Emmett thought, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him rather than with him.

The buzz of the receiver was high-pitched but I could make out Charlie's words.

"Alice? Is that you?" Charlie's low voice said.

"Yes, it's me, Charlie. H…how are you?" she said warily.

"I'm good," he said distractedly. "How's the vacation?" he said cautiously.

Alice giggled forcefully, eyeing everyone in the room skeptically. "Charlie, what is it that you _really _want?" she bit her lip nervously and tapped her foot impatiently. _Perfect timing, Charlie. Maybe we should 'accidentally' break our cells phones or drop them in the 'ocean'. _

Charlie grumbled. "You know me too well, Alice." He sighed. "I was actually calling for…for Bella. I can't get a hold of her cell phone…"

Every one's breath caught anxiously. "_Actually_, Charlie, Bella's out at the moment." She said, her voice smooth and nonchalant, though her expression gave her away.

Charlie sighed again. "Do you know when she'll be in?"

"Um…" Alice said, trying to sound distant and distracted. "No, I don't, actually. But when she is I'll have her call you, all right?"

"Sure…" Charlie said, sounding suspicious now. _Crap. _Alice thought frantically. "Well, Alice, see, here's the thing—"

"Yes?" Alice asked quickly.

"I'm…I'm—well, I don't really know how to explain it. You're a girl, so, I'm going to explain this as best I can…Bella, well, uh," I could hear him gulp nervously and breath frantically, his pulse quickening on the other end of the receiver.

Alice laughed freely now. "Don't tell me this is about Edward and Bella?"

"Heh, Alice, well…this is no joking matter!" he grumbled defensively.

Alice giggled. "I'll keep an eye on 'em, Charlie."

"Alice!" he yelled.

"I'm kidding, Charlie! Sheesh, lighten up, please." Alice sighed. "Edward and Bella would never do anything like _that_. They're mature, like Jasper and I. Bella is responsible and knows how to take care of herself. There is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Of course, if Charlie only knew the half of it. The poor man would probably have a heart attack. If he knew that Bella wanted to get highly, scandalously inappropriate with a hundred and five year old vampire that was one thousand times stronger than her and could crush her by a simple touch _and on top of that_ wanted to suckle on her pulse like there was no tomorrow while he was stuck in this horrid forever… I didn't even want to think about it. Definite heart attack. Or worse.

Plus, we weren't even married! Yet.

"And Edward would never allow it, anyways." Alice added.

He grumbled and then sighed. "But—"

"It's a fathers instinct to feel protective of his daughter, I know that, Charlie."

"But—"

"And it's not Bella you don't trust, right? It's Edward."

"Well, yeah. But—"

"No. If Edward even so much as lays a finger on Bella that wasn't meant as appropriate, I'll—"

"Alice! _Please!_"

Emmett had to stifle his loud guffaws that were so close to surfacing. I sent him a scowl and that only made him want to laugh more.

"Charlie. Don't you start with me. It's never going to happen. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Would you like to talk to Esme or Carlisle? I mean, my Mom or Dad? I'm sure that would make you feel better—"

"No!" Charlie yelled quite loudly. Esme and Carlisle were now smirking with Emmett and Rosalie. Even Jasper was smirking now. Traitor.

"It's fine. Now, let me go and work on my tan, please?" Alice whined.

Everybody in the room snickered quietly.

Charlie laughed on the other end. "And another thing! Bella didn't even pack. Or, I suppose that you packed _for _her. The suit cases are still in the basement and everything. Her toiletries are on her desk and her bed isn't made up. That's not like Bella."

The room was tense again.

_Uh… _"Uh, yeah, heh." Alice laughed forcefully again. "You know me as well as I know you. Bella's clothes wouldn't cut it. I packed for her." She lied smoothly.

Charlie grunted. "And I'm guessing Bella isn't fine with any of those clothes?"

"Charlie!" Alice gasped. "Cut me some slack! The girls wardrobe was so plain Jane. I had to do something about it."

He grunted again. "Yeah. Uh-huh. I'm sure you did have to. Well, er, I guess I'll let you get back to…um…tanning…" He snorted quietly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Kay. See ya, Charlie."

"Thanks for everything, Alice."

"Yup!" She hung up smoothly the same time Charlie did.

Everybody in the room busted out into laughter. Bella looked up at us in confusion, her eyes still teary from when Alice dropped her. Alice smiled at Bella and skipped over to her. Carlisle was thinking deeply so I tried to block his thoughts, you know, for his right to privacy of personal thoughts.

Only to find out his thoughts weren't so personal. He announced that we should probably stop by Charlie's house at least to retrieve her cell phone. Just so it wouldn't ring while Charlie was trying to get a hold of her. It probably already had, but I don't think Charlie heard it, considering he was confused as to why he couldn't get a hold of her. And we were all a little worried as to what to do about the whole Bella-calling-Charlie back thing.

We should have known things would start to get complicated. Bella can't just disappear off of the face of the earth, either, and we can't stay on vacation for any longer than a month, and even then, what are we supposed to do when we get back if we did happen to stay longer than that, and she was still five years old? At this rate, she would start to grow, she would get older, and by time she was…_seventeen_…she wouldn't even remember what we had together.

Stop. I was getting ahead of myself. Of course we had time. We had tons of it. So why was I worrying like this?

The next morning, Bella slept until ten. It was odd. Usually she'd wake up around eight o'clock or so. And when she did finally get up, she was grumpy. "Edweerd, you get Awice outta here!"

Alice was highly upset about that. Though, Emmett liked her better.

"But, Bella," Alice had said. "We were having so much fun! Don't you want to play dress up…?"

"No!" she screamed, and buried her head in the pillow.

"Maybe the kid needs a break." Jasper added, leaning in the door way, one hand resting on Alice's shoulder as her head was down, sad.

"No kid wants a break from fun, Jazz." Emmett added in, as if it were obvious, giving him the ever so classic 'duh' look.

"Who's the emotion reader here?" Jasper growled. "I think I know what Bella's feeling, Em. And she needs a break. Nonstop fun _can _be tiring to a kid her age." He said, giving him the 'duh' look right back.

"Key word: you '_think_' you know what she's feeling. You vampires with extra powers think you're _aaaaa_ll that." Emmett said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you know what?!" he growled. "I could kick your ass in an arm wrestling contest! So suck on that, bloodsucking _fiend_!"

"Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot?" Jasper said, raising his eyebrows at Emmett.

"Ugh! Oh yeah? Well, has anyone ever told you that you have big feet? Ha!"

Jasper rolled his eyes but ever so slightly took a peek at his feet inconspicuously, trying to be sneaky about it.

"Do I really have big feet?" he whispered to Alice.

Emmett smirked.

"Of course not, Jazzie. And besides, Emmett has a fat neck but you don't see me using that over him, now do you?"

Jasper shrugged. Emmett's eyes widened and he raised his hand slowly to his neck, feeling it. _Edward, do I really have a big neck? _He eyed me frantically.

"No." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"On top of being a blonde know-it-all emotion reading goody-goody two size twenty million shoes, you have…you have…you…have…."

Jasper and Alice started laughing.

"It is not funny!" Emmett yelled. "R_ooooo_se!" he demanded, stomping out of the room with laughing Jasper and Alice on his trail.

Who knew that vampires could also have insecurities?

I had almost forgotten about Bella until she jerked her head up and smiled at me. "Are they gone?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Yes."

"Phew!" she said quietly, sitting up. "I thought they'd never leave." She smiled cutely at me. "I want to spend the day with yoo, Edweerd."

I was flattered. "Me?"

She nodded. "You, you, you! I awways play with Awice and Emmy. But I never play with you." She pouted. "Pwease?"

I laughed slightly. "Of course."

She beamed. "Yay!"

**Hello, readers. It's me, Holly. Somebody, awhile back I think, asked for some more Jasper, so I decided to squeeze him in this chapter. And, also, if you have any ideas that you want Bella and Edward to do on their day together, tell me. I'll be happy to oblige. -Holly**


	10. Chapter 10

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: All copyrights to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Edward?" Alice called unsurely.

Bella had drifted off to sleep, and I had been sitting here, debating what we were to do for a whole day together. It's not that I didn't know what to do with her—she's five years old and adores me for some reason that I lack the knowledge of—but, it was embarrassing to admit I haven't had much experience with children and wasn't exactly sure exactly _how _to spend a whole day with her. You know, how to make her smile and laugh. I had this crazy fear of stage-fright while playing with little Bella.

"Yes?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Edward, I have a problem," she said, Jasper right on her trail as she entered the room. She was talking in a subdued whisper to me while Jasper was tense behind her. _What are we going to do if Alice loses her power? _Jasper thought. Lose her power? _I mean, not that I'd care any, I'd love her to the ends of the earth, hell, the end of time, longer than that, but…what are we going to do with this blind spot? What if we're in danger and she can't see? We depend on her so frequently it has become our habit in danger to look directly to Alice. What if…_

"Jasper? What do you mean? What are you talking about, Alice? A 'problem'? Are you losing your sight?" I felt the panic creeping up my throat. Jasper was right, without her visions we'd be blinded of danger. We relied on her to warn us of any oncoming danger…

"I'm not sure," Alice answered quietly. Due to my outburst of questions, Bella stirred restlessly in her sleep, mumbling my name. "But I tried to see what was on the agenda for tomorrow—or even the day after tomorrow—but I got…little glimpses. They weren't clear. I wasn't sure of anything…" Alice replayed the glimpses she had gotten in her head.

One was of Bella and I on a couch, I reading her a story while Bella had her head resting on my shoulder, but it was blurry and fuzzy—and pieces of the image were missing around the corners and it slowly faded into black, and another where Bella was sitting at the table throwing paint around while laughing, and the laughter became more muffled and distant while the picture faded to black with it…

And one bright, clear image of my perfect Bella smiling. _Our_ Bella. The eighteen year old Bella, smiling at me as if she had never gone. The image tore at my heart and I glanced down at the small sleeping form of Bella longingly.

"What do you think it means?" Jasper asked broodingly.

Alice looked over at him sadly and he placed his arms around her lovingly—but you could still see the hint of protection he always had, the rigidness of the way he held her so tightly to him—as if she might disappear before his eyes. Jasper barely thought anything of it while he held her—all he felt was the love for her. He didn't realize his over-protection when he was near her, it was just a subconscious thing.

"I'm not sure…" I murmured. "I don't quite understand it myself."

"Well, nothing like this has happened before," Jasper spoke for Alice. It was amazing how he could nearly read her thoughts. He had said almost the exact same thing Alice was about to speak. Jasper placed his finger to her lips and she smiled gently against them, sadly. "Don't worry, Alice," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She sighed sadly. "But," Jasper went on, "because of this, we're afraid…that…"

Alice and Jasper both gulped together, as if it were rehearsed. They were like two parts of one. It was fascinating to watch sometimes. Jasper turned to me and raised an eyebrow. _Fascination_? _Edward, I find it hardly appropriate for you to think that Alice losing her gift would be "fascinating." _He thought irritably. _More like treacherous. _He stole a glance at Alice warily out of his peripheral vision.

"All right!" Alice said angrily, though quietly. "Don't use 'silent communication'. Sometimes that gets on my nerves more than it does Emmett. What are you two _really _thinking? C'mon. Lay it on me. I can take it, whatever it is."

Jasper and I both laughed in harmony. "Alice, dear, we weren't thinking anything, in fact, we weren't using silent communication at all." He lied smoothly, catching my eye quickly before turning to kiss Alice, making her thoughts jumbled, making her forget about everything completely.

_Mmm…Jasper…_

My eyes widened. "Okay, you two," I said quickly, getting up and ushering them out.

Jasper turned around quickly, still holding a grinning Alice who was watching Jasper excitedly. _We'll go 'hunting,' yeah, that's what I'll tell Esme… _Alice schemed internally. I wrinkled my nose and tuned her thoughts out with effort.

"Oh, Edward," Jasper said quickly, just as excited as Alice was. "Promise me you'll think about it? About what it could mean? Because, you know that we'll be busy…too busy to worry about…you know…" he was gone, along with Alice, before I could even promise.

I breathed in deeply, frustrated.

By morning, Bella got up and bathed, changed, and went down for breakfast, which Carlisle and Esme had whipped up for her. Pancakes with loads of butter, syrup, whipped cream and strawberries and orange juice. It smelt repulsive to me, but Bella seemed to enjoy every bite, chewing thoroughly and gulping down her orange juice when she was finished.

I laughed lightly when Bella turned to look at me, her eyes accusing, but she resembled a furious kitten. Plus, it made it all the more endearing because she had whipped cream on her nose. I poked her nose, wiping off the whip cream in the process, and held it up for my examination.

The white foamy substance was not actually white. It had a tint of bluish green that the human eyes would never be able to detect. I opened my mouth, teasing Bella, and popped it in. It tasted as repulsive as it looked.

I smiled anyways, and Bella giggled while jumping into my lap and wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulders and snuggling her face into my neck.

"What do you want to do today, Miss?" I asked, kissing her forehead when she looked up at me.

She bit her lip, what an adorable sight it was, and shrugged her shoulders. "You choose." She said.

"Wanna play with me?!" Emmett barged in the room, with an aggravated, yet slightly flushed from last nights doings with Jasper, Alice, and she had her hands on her hips while Emmett held his hands up and wiggled them in the air like jazz hands.

"No." Bella said, glaring harmlessly at them both.

Alice's smile was smug as she looked back at Emmett, and Emmett's smile faded fractionally and his hands dropped automatically. "C'mon, buddy—"

"Nooaw way, Hose!" Bella said, holding her hands out. "I'm playin' with Edweerd today."

Alice shot a tiny glare at me. _No fair! Why does she like _him _so much? Ugh. No fair, no fair, NO FAIR!_

I sighed and shook my head at Alice. "Alice, I've hardly had any time with her."

"I still say it's no fair." She grumbled, turning dejectedly to walk out of the kitchen, her chin held high and her arms stiff at her sides.

"First my Hannah Montana CD, and now this Edward?" Emmett was appalled and he held his fist up at me behind Bella's back. He mouthed the words while he thought them loudly, _'You better watch your back, boy. I'm gonna get you…' _

I smirked. "Can't wait." I mouthed back.

Emmett's lips twitched, fighting a growl so as to not terrify the tiny Bella. He turned and walked away quickly, using an army step.

_Stupid mind reader thinks he's sooo cool because he gets the little girls attention. Aww, I'll show him… _Emmett's thoughts drifted as he got further away from me.

I laughed and Bella smiled, but then she yawned. "Mm! Edweerd, can we read a story?" she asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Which story would you like me to read?"

"What stories do you have?"

I frowned. All of the books I had in my room were too complex and the ideas in most of the books were adult rated, like Romeo and Juliet which included suicide, something Bella wouldn't understand and more than that _shouldn't _understand.

"How about I make up a story?" I offered, picking her up and hitching her on my hip, bringing her out into the vacant living room. Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital, Carlisle working and Esme volunteering at the children's hospital since it was a cloudy day, Emmett and Rosalie were God only knows where, and Jasper and Alice went 'hunting' again. We had the whole house to ourselves. I wondered if they had given us our privacy today on purpose, me being able to spend the entire day with Bella.

"What kind of story?" Bella asked, intrigued, as I sat her down on the couch while I took a seat next to her. Bella immediately crawled into my lap and I smiled.

"A princess story?" I asked, unsure.

Bella's eyes shined and she smiled, nodding.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, let us see, let us see…" I let out a big gust of air, thinking. While I thought, Bella repositioned herself into my lap so that I was cradling her like a baby. When a story finally came, I smiled, knowing for sure Bella would like it. "Once upon a time, in a land far away," I began my story.

Bella waited anxiously, starring up at me through her deep brown eyes. "There once—was a little, beautiful princess named Bella."

Bella gasped. "That's my name!" she said.

I nodded seriously. "Yes, you and Princess Bella were quite alike. She had big brown eyes, soft brown hair," I stroked her hair gently as I said this, "and a cute little face." I poked her nose lovingly. She giggled. "Bella had everything she wanted—extravagant jewelry, beautiful gowns, lovely shoes and a whole bunch more that a little girl like Bella could ever want—until one day," I said sadly, "Bella had a feeling she was missing something from her vast collection of beautiful items."

Bella's lips puckered in thought as she waited for me to continue. "So, Princess Bella set off to find what she longed for. She packed a bag full of her dresses, her jewelry and her shoes, and set off. She roamed the beautiful forest, the flowers, the trees, the sky, the puffy white little clouds which had shapes of flowers and stars and fishies—" Bella smiled hugely, "And as she did look for these things, she stumbled upon a frog."

Bella's eyes widened and I grinned. "This frog was named Edward," Bella's mouth and eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Edwerd!" she gasped. "That's your name!"

I laughed. "This frog was content and happy, he did not understand the need of something more than what he had. And then he saw _her_."

Bella waited anxiously.

"Her beauty was so divine, so amazing, that he couldn't look away." I starred intently at Bella as I said this, and she blushed slightly. I smiled and continued. "But then the frog was saddened." I said, feigning sadness as I pouted fakely. Bella frowned unhappily. "He knew that he and the beautiful woman could never be. He knew that he was unworthy of one such as Princess Bella," I frowned.

"Then what happened, Edweerd?" Bella asked eagerly, tugging at my sleeve.

I grinned. "Princess Bella approached the frog, and she smiled. Edward was stunned. Someone as lovely as Bella could never want that frog he was, could she? But, alas, no, Bella placed a kiss on Edward's froggy, repulsive lips, and he turned into a beautiful prince."

"Bella was so happy, she kissed the prince again and again. They both discovered it was what they were looking for all along, even though Edward the frog didn't even know he was looking."

I smiled down at Bella and she giggled.

"And then?" Bella pressed.

"And then, they lived happily ever after."

* * *

**Really, really, really, really long chapter. I decided to add a really long chapter because I just haven't had the time to update and I apologize profusely for that! Between volleyball (hate it, but I won't quit for some reason that I "lack the knowledge of", maybe because I'm kind of scared of our couch...but anyways) and school, and family business, that, the internet has been like, vacant at our house. Like "cricket. cricket" vacant. And, I do apologize about that. But you love me for this long chapter, right? I'd hope :( I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I'm a big hypocrite. Oh well. We all know hypocrisy is human nature, right Sam? (Friend from school). Please forgive me. -HollyJ**


	11. Chapter 11

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down **by Holly Jane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_, or the characters.

* * *

"Round and round the marry go round, round and round we go, round and round the marry go round and pop goes the…" Emmett trailed off, unsure of a rhyme.

I resisted the urge to laugh and humiliate him, but I'm sure he'd done a pretty good job of that himself. Bella sat quietly, starring at Emmett in apathy, no expression of entertainment, or even boredom, upon her face.

Alice was huddled in the corner with Jasper whispering soothing assurances to her as she struggled to foresee something—_anything—_that would make sense or be helpful. I could hear Jasper's worried thoughts mixed with Alice's frustration and aggravation at herself. "Don't blame yourself, Alice," Jasper whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're doing fine."

Alice shook her head and covered her ears with her eyes screwed shut. "Shh, now, Jasper," she murmured back. Jasper was silent as she skimmed nothing but blackness inside her mind. Finally, Alice threw her hands up and growled menacingly, causing an alarmed Bella to cower away from the noise. Alice hadn't seemed to notice. "It isn't working!" Alice slammed her fist against the floor, shaking the frame of the house momentarily.

"Don't strain yourself, darling." Jasper murmured, stroking her spiky hair. "It's completely fine—"

"Completely fine? Completely _fine_?! Oh, for the love of—how could all this be fine? I can't _see_ a damned thing! What if something terrible happens?! I'd never forgive myself!" Alice shouted, throwing her head back and growling with her eyes shut in aggravation.

Jasper was silent as she calmed herself. "Huh." Alice huffed almost inaudibly. "Sorry about that."

Jasper cracked a smile at his wife and took her hand. "It's completely—"

"Fine, yeah, uhuh, we get it." Emmett finished for him.

Jasper threw a scowl at him and sat up straight, offended.

_All right, so if Bella were to just—_ Carlisle thoughts clouded my own momentarily and I sighed as I sat back and starred at the ceiling in thought.

_DUDE! _Emmett's thoughts interrupted my own wallowing thoughts and I jumped, startled. "I just had the most awesome idea, like, in history of—"

"You say that every single time you have an idea Emmett, just spill it." Alice snapped exasperatedly.

"Well! Somebody's no-go visions have set fire up her little arse." Emmett snapped back.

Jasper and Alice growled in unison and Emmett just rolled his eyes. "Now! Back to my awesome thought!"

"It's really not that awesome, Emmett." I said blankly.

He threw me a glare. "You shut up. I don't want your smart-ass opinions."

"But—"

"Eh, eh, eh!" He interrupted. "Now, let me say my awesome idea. Okay, so, step one. We go to the toy store"—he paused for dramatic affect with his hands in the air, frozen before he went on, "and get Bella one of those teeter-totter mini things." He smiled expectantly at everyone, assuming their reactions to be of praise and laughter.

None of which happened.

Alice sighed and turned away to walk out of the room, followed closely by an obsessive Jasper.

I just shook my head and waved my hand in the air. "Do what you like, Emmett. I don't really care."

Bella looked back and forth between Emmett and I, smiling a confused, half-hearted smile with her eyebrows scrunched. "Emmy?"

Emmett grinned. "Yeah?"

"Did you say teeter-totter?" she questioned thoughtfully.

Emmett shook his head frantically. "Yep! You like those things?"

Bella squealed and nodded, smiling.

"Awesome." Emmett hissed in delight.

While Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme volunteered again, Rosalie and I played cards on the floor, starring silently at each other in awkwardness while we stacked a house of them after playing several games and I winning, due to my ability which Rosalie did not seem too particularly happy about by calling me a 'stupid cheater'.

Emmett took Bella to the toy store to buy the teeter totter and God only knows what else, and Jasper sat in the dining room with an even more frustrated Alice than before. I was beginning to fear for my sister that she would lose this. Not only did it mean we'd lose an advantage of escaping an unexpected danger, but it also meant that it would take a great emotional toll on Alice which I'm sure even Jasper's ability wouldn't be able to ease enough. I could already feel her anger and sadness building in her mind; I can only imagine what Jasper might feel, especially mixed with his own feelings about the situation and her being his wife rather than sister.

When Emmett returned, Bella was all over the boxes after boxes of toys that Emmett had gone overboard on buying. He'd claimed she should have a happy child-hood with all of these 'glorious'—his word, not mine—toys rather than sit and be amused with a string like he had to when he was a child.

I cut in on that comment and said, "I'm older than you and I had more amusing things when I was a young boy than a string, Emmett." He scowled and walked away, taking a giddy Bella with him by draping her unquestioningly over his broad shoulder.

I could hear Bella playing with her new toys upstairs and Emmett trying to persuade her into hide and seek, which Bella refused saying 'Emmy' would cheat. How she knew that I didn't know, but it was a good call and very observant of Bella to figure that he would do so. Which he would. So, Bella continued to play with her teeter-totter.

Emmett had a surprisingly accurate assumption as to what toy Bella would enjoy, though. She in fact seemed infatuated with the small contraption, often asking me to press down on the opposite side so she could go into the air. I would gently ease her back down while she giggled in delight, and I wondered how such a small, plastic toy could emit so much joy to come from a small girl.

It was so unexpected that it had caught my attention at once. Alice gasped and her eyes screwed shut as she felt an invisible spark of electricity run through her mind and she held high hopes in her mind that the unseen vision would come.

And when it did, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I all knew at once.

The change in the atmosphere had lifted momentarily like a break through of world peace lay like a blanket upon the world for one passing, relief-filled moment and it was completely tangible, like you could reach out and grab the hope that filled the room.

The vision was like a miracle.

But what was withheld in the vision wasn't exactly on the terms of a good miracle. Alice seemed to know something was going to go wrong by the rigid posture she was in, gripping the wooden seat and threatening to snap it to pieces by the force she was exerting.

In the vision, pieces were missing around the edges and it was speckled, as if it were threatening to give away at any moment. Alice held on to it as best she could while a not-so-clear view of the living room displayed in her mind and loud stomping issued from the front steps and a miserable sigh.

The doorbell rang and it seemed like it was echoing through Alice's mind continuously as Esme scurried to the door and opened it, her small hands shaking. "C-Charlie, how good to see you?" she greeted politely.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. May I come in?" he said in his low voice.

"O-of course," Esme said shakily, glancing behind to where the vision could not see. "Um, Carlisle?" she called. "Charlie's here."

Carlisle appeared and smiled genuinely, but his eyes remained worried as he shook hands with Charlie. "Charlie. Please do come in."

And with that, the vision snapped to a close.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took me awhile to get it up, I know. But volleyball is almost over and I'll have more time to post :) This story should wrap up and end in the next few chapters. I really do hope you review, because I need some inspiration to keep writing / It takes a lot of inspiration to write like this, to keep adding chapters, but not a lot of people are reviewing so I'm beginning to wonder how many people like my story? And remember, I accept flames, so if you hate it, please inform me so I can do something about that XD Enjoy the next few chapters to come and...review. Thank you! -HollyJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down **by Holly Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Twilight_, sadly.

* * *

Esme's hand was slightly shaky as she reached over and took Bella into her arms and cradled her to her chest in a protective manner. "Well, what are we going to do?" she panicked, her mortified eyes scanning the room quickly.

Esme and Carlisle had come home immediately after Alice had frantically called them in hopes of answers, none of which were provided even by Carlisle. Carlisle's frustration was even sensible to me…

Rosalie's eyes were down cast and her shoulders were slumped. Her thoughts were being blocked from me by her chanting the alphabet in German… _Ah, beh, steh, deh, eh, eff, geh, hah, ih, jott, keh, ell, em, en, oh, peh…_

Alice didn't speak. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she and I both knew it. Alice tried not to think about it, but every time she had a question, she would search…only to come up with the own emptiness her mind now provided…

Jasper was standing behind a silent, apathetic Alice, starring down at her in concern, trying to understand her moodless behavior and the reasoning behind it. He threw me a questioning glance but I only looked away, shrugging my shoulders. It was rude of me, yes, to keep this from him when it concerned _his _wife, but I didn't dare speak in betrayal of my sister.

Emmett growled, "Why don't we just hit his head hard enough so that he won't remember a thing after he visits—"

Carlisle growled, a strange, rare thing for him, which shut Emmett's joking manner up right away. "This is serious." He said in a low tone, exchanging glances with everyone in the room. "I really have no idea what we're going to do." He said shamefully, throwing me an apologetic, embarrassed look. _I feel horrible about this, Edward_.

"Carlisle, this isn't your fault." I said quietly.

He sighed. "I know that, son. But what are we going to do? This may not be my fault but you're my son and Bella is my daughter, so this is my responsibility, whether I had something to do with it or not."

I nodded and Emmett pursed his lips. "Really, was my idea such a bad—"

"Emmy?" Bella spoke for the first time.

We all glanced at Bella quickly. Bella was starring directly at Emmett, her face look determined, if a five year olds face can look that way.

Rosalie looked up and her eyebrows scrunched. _If she would call Emmett Daddy—_her thoughts slipped momentarily and my jaw dropped. Her eyes flashed to mine quickly with a horrified look and she glanced away, cursing internally.

Her intentions then came pouring from her mind with intensity I'd never felt and I could feel the anger rising in the pit of my stomach, making my hands clench into fists. She wanted Bella to call Emmett _Daddy _and to call Rosalie _Mommy _and was determined that we didn't solve this situation that we were stuck in—of course!

I hissed at her and I automatically, subconsciously, set into a crouch and a menacing growl bubbled up my throat. If anybody was to be her Mommy it was Esme and if anyone to be her Daddy it would be Carlisle. She planned to take Bella from the others and myself and make sure we didn't figure out the solution! Of course that's why Carlisle couldn't think of anything! Rosalie was constantly distracting him by ordering him to the hospital and—_how could I have missed that?! _

"What the hell?" Emmett said, setting into a defensive crouch in front of Rosalie.

I glared past him and I could feel my eyes darken as I plotted my ways to rip my sister into shreds. "What's going on? Edward?" Carlisle said in a low tone, his voice authoritarian.

"Ask _her!_" I seethed, baring my teeth at Rosalie.

Everyone turned to Rosalie instantaneously, except for Emmett, who still stood in a crouch facing me. He glared at me. "Bro, you're losing it. Just calm down."

A snarl ripped up my throat. "No." I hissed.

I had no idea why I was overreacting the way I was. Maybe the fact that Rosalie was always disagreeing with me, always being stubborn, always despising me, always being cruel towards me, bullying me…all of that on top of this, it seemed it was the last straw. My never ending patience died and I just wanted to rip her throat out. Damn the gentlemanly nature towards her to hell, I'd had enough of her…her _shit_.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen, said Rosalie's ways were _shit_. Really, that's exactly what they were.

Rosalie was hiding behind her hair, her thoughts embarrassed, but not ashamed. God I really wanted to tear her limb from limb right then and there.

"Rosalie? What happened?" Carlisle asked comfortingly, giving me a warning look.

I glowered back. I felt like an angry teenage boy, mad at his sister for violating his privacy by the way everyone looked at me…

Rosalie looked up from underneath her eyelashes, "I, well," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I am. I can't help the way I think. It would have never—"

"Don't give me that shit!" I growled.

Jasper looked at me doubtfully. _Edward, cool it. What happened?_

"Since Rosalie is too _embarrassed!_—to tell you, I guess I will. She was going to take Bella as her own and make sure we don't find a way to get our Bella back." I hissed, my head cocking to the side as I bared my teeth at…that…_creature. _She could hardly be called a woman.

I knew that if Carlisle had heard that thought, he would have been ashamed of me. But I could care less about that at the moment, all I wanted was to harm my ex-sister.

Esme gasped and held Bella tighter. "Rosalie, is this true?" she gaped at her.

Rosalie sighed, "Mom—"

Esme gave her a peculiar look, turning her face away. "Please…don't. I'm very disappointed right now." She whispered, walking out of the room with Bella held in her arms tightly.

Rosalie starred after her for a moment, her look astonished that Esme—loving, caring, the impossibly accepting and understanding mother she was—had said she was disappointed in one of us. It gave me some satisfaction that I was not alone for a moment.

She turned back to us then, her face scanning each of ours quickly. Emmett looked at Rosalie in sympathy, touching her shoulder lightly. "Rose—"

"Don't." She whispered hoarsely, shrugging from underneath his shoulder and darting out of the room before anyone could catch the movement.

Emmett pursed his lips, debating whether or not to follow after her. He then sighed lightly and looked at Carlisle sadly, leaving the room slowly to follow her. He rehearsed his comforting words in his head which now seemed a bit fickle as I've heard them many times before by now… _Rose, sweetie, I understand how you're feeling… It's all right. It isn't your fault. It's going to be okay, it'll pass…_

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. "I should probably go find Esme," he said quietly, walking out of the room with a formal posture, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

Jasper, Alice and I nodded. Alice was still apathetic about what had happened to her, and Jasper was still curious as he held her shoulders tightly within his grip. "Alice? Is everything all right?" he said quietly.

Alice, being reminded of the tragic, flinched as if she were in pain. "Of course." She murmured. "Why wouldn't I be?" _It was just a gift…Just a gift…you're still you…I'm still me…Alice Cullen…right?_

"Alice? Really, what's wrong? Something isn't right. Please tell me." Jasper pleaded.

"I…" Alice hesitated, looking torn as she glanced from Jasper to me. Alice sighed, "I can't do it, Edward. I can't say it. I just…can't." She whispered, biting her lower lip, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Bella, and turned away. "I'm sorry. Edward, you do have my permission to tell him. I just want to be alone right now, please." She said, leaving the room quickly, leaving just Jasper and I.

Jasper starred after her longingly for awhile before turning to face me. He looked doubtful. _What's happened? Tell me, Edward. I demand it of you. _He starred at me, looking older than the twenty year-old body he was trapped in.

"I—" I, too, hesitated before saying it. It was definite all right, what had happened was permanent as far as we both knew, and Alice was devastated. "Jasper…" I said slowly, "Alice is upset because she…" I paused. "She lost her ability."

* * *

**No more volleyball! -does happy dance- Now I have more time to update, and you have more time to review! : Pleeease? -Holly**


	13. Chapter 13

**What Goes Up, Must Come Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, or any related characters.

* * *

It was strange. I was rather fooled by her. Her giggles were obviously close and the scented trail she left led straight to the hallway closet but she couldn't have possibly gotten here so fast. She had started out downstairs with me covering my eyes relentlessly in the corner with obvious sullenness.

Though I was probably distracted enough not to notice Emmett's scent mingling with hers. I should have known, even in this disastrous time, he'd find a way to prank me. I had been searching for near hours, always coming close and then missing her by a fraction, only to realize that she had been moved somewhere _else _by none other than prankster Emmett.

Let us just say that I was in no mood for pranks.

I had gone out of my way to punch him in his weakest spot—who would have known his weakest spot was his neck?—and scooped Bella away from him, dragging her away so I could give her to Esme and be in peace.

As always, Emmett wondered _why_.

Well because sometimes when the love of your life is turned into a five-year-old miraculously with no evident explanation we tend to be a bit… out of character.

Who wouldn't?

I hadn't heard from Alice or Jasper in hours and the guilt was unexplainable. Esme and Carlisle fretted downstairs about what to do when Charlie arrived and I hadn't a clue either so I stopped worrying, letting the morose consume me in pity.

And while I'm at it, why not be angry?

Angry for Alice, angry for Jasper, angry for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella… Well, maybe not so much Rosalie. But... Why did I have this reoccurring feeling that this was my entire fault? If I hadn't have gone out to hunt and not let Bella out of my sight this would not have happened!

"Edweerd?" Bella pulled at my sleeve as I starred blankly out the front window.

What was coming was inevitable. Charlie would be here soon. Why not confront him with the absolute truth?

"Edweerd?" Bella repeated, a bit anxious now.

I shifted my eyes only to glance at her. Her eyes widened at my expression and I did my best at softening my features for her. "Yes?" I answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

I cracked a smile at her. "Nothing, sweetheart. I'm fine." Lying to a five-year-old. Way to boost your ego, Edward. I scowled at nothing in particular.

She shook her head and her lips became pouty. "Nuuh… something wrong…"

I sighed, smiling, looking away to regain my composure and looked to her again. "I suppose something might be bothering me…a little."

"Talk?" Bella's eyes shimmered and she cracked a small smile at me.

What an adorable sight she was… I sighed. Bella rolled her eyes and imitated my sigh. I laughed lightly. She giggled in response, hopping into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck; she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hello, there." I greeted playfully.

She smiled, tucking her chin in, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes. Her hair fell into her face and she peered at me through the curtain of her dark locks, crossing her eyes and stuck her tongue out. I did the same, tickling her side. She screamed, laughing in delight.

I laughed really this time.

Bella knew this, as well. She grinned, bringing her face up, smiling in satisfaction. "Talk now?" she said, sounding oddly mature for her age.

I exhaled noisily and dramatically. I mumbled something about 'this cruel world' under my breath and then turned my face away. I could feel Bella's intent stare on the side of my face and if I could have blushed I would have been doing so.

I looked at her, shame-faced. She grinned, shook her head. Closing her eyes, she settled into my arms.

I had yet to realize that Carlisle was standing in the doorway with a gentle look on his face. He held his arms out. _Would you like me to take her, Edward? _He suggested.

"For how long?" I whispered.

Bella's breathing had become more steady and shallow, her heart-beat slowing fractionally with the pace of rest. "Not so long," Carlisle said, starring at Bella. "She could nap in your room, if you wish. Or Esme could take her." Carlisle's eyes assessed me with a speculative look. "You look like you could use a break, Edward. Why don't you leave; we'll handle the Charlie situation."

I shook my head, flat-out refusing that offer. "Absolutely not. I got us into this…I _will _get us out."

The look of determination on my face had Carlisle unsure. _Edward… _

My eyebrows shot up, challenging. "Carlisle. This _is _my fault. Don't let me off the hook for this." I pleaded.

_How is this your fault, son? _

I opened my mouth but Carlisle cut me off quickly.

"I should have known you would have a reason. Forget I asked. This isn't your fault. We're here to help you no matter what you think. And anyways, we _want_ to help. We're not helping out of pity."

I looked away. "Thank you." Was all that came to mind.

"No thanks needed." Carlisle said softly, walking over and shaking my shoulder gently. "That offer of taking a break still stands though."

I shook my head, starring out the window. The cars passing by on the highway were louder than usual as my thoughts were a dead-end; nothing to think about, nothing to ponder, nothing but worry which mustered no words. It was just there, clinging to every thought, attached like a parasite, not killing the thought but feeding from it; bending the thought to its ways and constantly setting me on end…

"When is Charlie's arrival?" I asked, my tone hollow.

Carlisle took a moment to reply, starring out the window to the highway where my eyes were. "Soon."

As he said this, the distant noise of a car coming off the free way and turning onto the paved, curved road of our drive had us alert. Carlisle swiped Bella quickly and stealthily off of my lap and was out of the room in a moment.

"What are you doing?" I called in a panic.

I stood up, my arms moving around helplessly as I was unsure of what to do, the distant tires sounding closer and closer with each passing second.

I heard Carlisle shift Bella to Esme upstairs and Carlisle was back in less than a second, standing before me. "Stall."

My eyes widened. "With what?!"

Carlisle's head whipped from side to side. _I haven't a clue!_

"Here," Emmett said, throwing a piece of paper folded neatly in two. "Stall with that. It's the best I could come up with on such short notice, eh?" Emmett winked before disappearing behind the door. "I'm going to go find Alice and Jasper. I know they didn't go far." Emmett called over his shoulder as he darted into the forest.

With wary indulgence, I unfolded the piece of paper in a quick movement. I could hardly believe what I was reading; it was so ridiculous I found it funny.

_Dad, went to the mall with Alice. _

_P.S. Don't let her do it! I'm forewarning you! _

_P.P.S. Charlie, I'm taking Bella on a weekend shopping trip. You won't mind, will you? Over these past weeks I've been working on Bella's appearance and what not, including those new clothes I packed along. I mean, I had to get rid of these horrid fuzzy socks that had holes on the bottom! Ugh, I shudder. Did you also know she's in some serious need of new bras and underwear? Anyways… Sorry I couldn't be around to see you! I miss you and Bella loves you and misses you lots, too! _

_P.P.P.S You're the greatest :) –Your favorite best friend of your daughter. Oh, and by the way, don't mention the waxing to Bella. She'd FREAK. Love ya lots!_

It wasn't the best, but then again, Emmett said it was the best he could come up with on such short notice. I didn't blame him. I probably wouldn't be able to come up with something much better.

Carlisle read the note over my shoulder and chuckled. He then moved around hastily and left the room, in search of Esme. Esme met him at the door way, taking his hand, calming his nerves. "This will work." She said gently, reassuring his panicked thoughts.

Truthfully, Esme was scared and panicked out of her mind, too, but she managed to keep her composure for all of our sake's. I could hear it though and I grimaced at the guilt of causing all this chaos on my poor mother. She sent me an apologetic glance and then rubbed Carlisle's hand, calming him further.

Emmett appeared in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "I found them."

Jasper stood behind the doorway, his arm wrapped around Alice's tiny waist. She looked just as well as ever, though I don't understand why I suspected she'd change any in the few hours; her expression was sullen and defeated. I sighed in relief, running to hug her. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, pulling away.

Alice smiled sadly. "This isn't your fault, Edward." _How could it be? _She thought.

I grimaced. Charlie's car was pulling into the drive. "Places, people!" Carlisle said.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Do we even have places…?"

"Oh, just move!" Esme snapped, placing her arms on Emmett's broad shoulders and pushing him out of the room. Alice and Jasper followed closely behind; Jasper's thoughts centered on Alice as she slowly grew accustomed to the frustrating fact that she had no idea what was about to happen.

Carlisle left the room and I followed, not sure of my place in this scheme.

Upon waiting in the back room, we all heard Charlie's car come to a stop in the driveway. Our breathes held, hoping this would work. Charlie's car door opened and a grunt emitted from him. He sighed, standing, from the sounds of it, with the door open. The door slammed shut and he mumbled unintelligible things under his breath, his tone repentant.

His heavy footsteps echoed in my ears as he took the stairs slowly, tormenting each of us, one by one. His boots clanked against the wood of the porch loudly as he came to a stop in front of the door, ringing the doorbell predictably, just like in Alice's vision.

Esme turned to Carlisle, unsure. He nodded and she scurried to the front room, just like in the vision.

Opening the front door, I could see from Esme's thoughts Charlie was not happy. He wore a disgruntled expression, his arms folded across his chest, his lips pursed and his brows furrowed low on his deep-set eyes with a speculative look.

"C-Charlie, how good to see you?" Esme said politely, shakily. _Oh, dear. Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear… _Esme was panicking.

"It's good to see you too, Esme. May I come in?" he repeated from the vision.

"O-Of course," Esme said, glancing behind her. "Um, Carlisle?" she called. "Charlie's here." She said, stating the painfully, horribly obvious.

Carlisle disappeared from my side, only to be seen standing next to Esme in the other room. "Charlie. Please do come in." He said, motioning with his hands, inviting him inside.

Charlie stepped in, glancing around. He pursed and un-pursed his lips nervously. He made a sucking nose with his lips and took a deep breath. "How are you?" Charlie asked, making small-talk. _Where the hell is Bella? _His thoughts screamed.

Mentioning Bella, I glanced around. She wasn't in the room. I shook it off, supposing that she was somewhere or another. Right now that wasn't exactly important. Getting this by Charlie was our main priority at the moment.

"We are excellent, thank you," Carlisle smiled brightly, stepping forward to shake his hand. Charlie obliged, shaking it warily, his eyes still skeptical. "And you?" Carlisle returned.

"I'm great. Been missing Bella though…" he hinted subtly.

Esme feigned sadness. Or maybe it was real. I could hardly tell. Unlike Bella, she was an excellent actress. "Oh, dear, Charlie. I feel so terrible…"

Everyone gaped; all of us in the room exchanging glances frantically.

Carlisle pursed his lips and looked at Esme with wide eyes. "Esme, darling…" he said slowly, walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder, looking in her eyes.

I could see Esme's golden eyes beautifully through Carlisle's thoughts and Carlisle's golden eyes handsomely through each of their thoughts, mirroring each other with their own thoughts of one another. Was it creepy as I looked at Carlisle through Esme's thoughts I found him handsome?

I grimaced and shook my head, ridding the thought.

_Edward, _Esme's thoughts rang in my head clearly. _Tell the others this is an act and they're not to worry. _Esme's lips opened and she told Carlisle quickly of her plan, so quickly and so incredibly quietly that Charlie missed it and he was standing right there in front of them.

I sighed in relief and the others starred at me curiously. "Esme is acting." I explained quietly.

"Ahh," they all said simultaneously while they nodded in understanding.

Emmett grinned. _Esme is a damn good actress. She'll come in handy when I need a prank-buddy… _I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Esme said, turning to Charlie. "I just feel so terrible about you missing Bella. I wish we would have known sooner… Bella told me to give this note to you if you decided to drop by." Esme handed Charlie the note with a pained look on her face. "If we would have known you were to stop by so soon we would have told them to stick around a bit…"

Charlie's eyes widened and he snatched the note, skimming over it. He blushed at some parts and cracked a smile at others. He then sighed, looking up at Carlisle and Esme. "So Bella is on a…shopping trip?"

Carlisle smiled tightly, nodding his head. "Unfortunately. Alice insisted. And you know Alice…"

Charlie breathed deeply and allowed himself to laugh. "Yeah. Well…when they get back…"

"We'll be sure to give you a call." Carlisle said quickly.

Charlie nodded. "I'm so sorry, Charlie." Esme apologized again.

"It isn't your fault, Esme. I just…didn't really realize I would miss Bells so much."

I took a deep breath, knowing the feeling. Times a thousand.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait, but I assure that it's is over. I have the idea of how it will end in mind, so stick around for that and DON'T forget to review. :) I plan to make the ending romantic and I'm feeling all lovey-dovey so I'll get it good :D **

**Mentioning romance (which was what I partially categorized this story as); I did try to fit a bit more humor into this chapter. Lately I've been all dramatic and I categorized this story as part humor. I hope my humor wasn't pitiful. (I think it was.) **

**So I know this chapter is longer than normal. Well, there are reasons. One, you deserve a lot more because of that stupid wait I had to make you endure, and two, I wanted to get a lot on this chapter because I want to end this story on the best note I can (aka while I'm on an incredible writing-streak.) **

**One last thing, heh, about the ending… It might not be as clever as you thought it would be. I did my best at trying a plot-twist, something to try and make you go LE GASP! I so did not see that coming! But I don't think it's going to end up like that… The only real thing I can promise is some cutesy romance. …Cause I'm good at that. xP**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-Holly**


End file.
